


Breathless

by SpinalBaby



Series: How Your World Can Be Changed [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enjolras/Uncle (Non Con), Family Issues, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Uncle/Nephew Non Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinalBaby/pseuds/SpinalBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Struck to the Bone</p><p>Recovery is harder than Enjolras thought it would be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

“I can’t believe he’d hit you- after everything- I knew he was a terrible person but-”

“Ferre.” Enjolras interrupted his friend, who was pacing the room, fuming. He stopped as soon as Enjolras spoke.

“I’m sorry. Enj, just look at your face.” Combeferre reached out, gently tracing the outline of Enjolras’s black eye, “I can’t believe that your father would do this. It’s not your fault his brother is in jail.”

“Was. He bailed him out already. But… as far as he’s concerned it is my fault. It really doesn’t matter though…” Enjolras ran a hand through his hair. “Thanks for letting me stay here.”

“You know we’d never turn you down. Especially when your mom called my parents in tears.” He sighed a little.

“She’s such a drama queen. It’s not that bad.”

Combeferre knew arguing was hopeless, so he tried to lighten the mood, “I have to say the first stupid matching couples thing I expected you and Grantaire to wear were t-shirts, not black eyes.”

“Oh shut up. I bet you got that one from Courf, didn’t you?” Enjolras laughed, playfully pushing his friend away.

“Alright, alright. But we should get to bed. You get the bottom bunk though. You’re still recovering. Sorry.”

“Damn.” he huffed a little, laying down on the bottom bunk. “I feel like you’re having fun playing doctor.” He nuzzled his cheek against Combeferre’s pillow, closing his eyes.

“It’s good practice, yes, but I wish I didn’t have to.” Combeferre sighed, turning off the lights. It reminded him of when they were in middle school and had their sleepovers. It wasn’t often that Enjolras slept over anymore. Courfeyrac still came over pretty often, but Courf was… Courf. He climbed up into the top bunk, plopping himself down. There was a long pause before Combeferre finally spoke. “Enjolras?”

“Hm?” Enjolras asked, eyes still closed.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Combeferre took off his glasses and set them on the edge of the bed, staring at the ceiling.

Enjolras swallowed, “I…”

“Please.” Combeferre’s voice sounded desperate.

“I… I didn’t want anyone to know… I was weak. The first time it happened was when I was twelve and it was at Christmas time.” he sniffled a little. “For the next three years I thought it might of been a nightmare until last Christmas it happened again. I froze, I couldn’t fight back. I didn’t want anyone to see me like that. I found out he was coming to live with us right before school started and then he was there. I didn’t know what to do. I was scared someone would find out, and at the same time I needed someone to know to cope. But I didn’t tell anyone. I was weak…” Enjolras tried to wipe the tears off his face, he knew Combeferre couldn’t see, but it bothered him… showing weakness.

“Enjolras…” Combeferre’s heart ached, “You can always talk to me… to us. Courfeyrac and I will be there for you no matter what. And you weren’t weak. Not weak at all. You put up with that for two months… You’re a lot stronger than I would have been.” He bit his lip, “I don’t want to sound selfish-”

“You’re not.”

“I am. But I don’t want to sound that way. But what you did… You didn’t just hurt yourself. I don’t know if Courf and I will ever get over it… Grantaire either… so please… if you ever think of doing something like that again. Please talk to us. Just one word. Don’t push us away.”

Enjolras heard Combeferre let out a soft sound, sniffling and trying to contain himself. “Ferre… I’m sorry. Can you… sleep down here tonight?”

Combeferre wanted desperately to be closer to his best friend, but he was afraid of hurting him, “Enjolras… you’re still hurt.”

“It’s okay. Really.” Enjolras said.

Combeferre rustled around in the top bunk for a moment, before climbing back down the ladder, and joining Enjolras on the small twin mattress. He took a deep breath before hugging the blond close to him, still careful not to hurt him. “You’re gonna be the death of Courf and I, you know that, right?”

Enjolras laughed softly, “Yeah, I know.”

…

The Amis had all been worried when they heard the rumors that Enjolras was the one that left school in an ambulance last week. That he slashed his wrists… They had known Enjolras had been acting stranger than usual… but none of them had guessed it’d been this serious. They all felt awful. And they knew Courfeyrac, Combeferre and Grantaire did too- but they knew what was going on now. And they were completely left out.

Marius was slumped over his lunch tray, picking at his food. Musichetta was cuddling quietly with Joly and Bossuet at the end of the table, while Courfeyrac quietly worked on homework. Bahorel and Feuilly were whispering amongst each other and Jehan and Cosette were quietly working on a group project together.

“Why? Why isn’t he back yet?” Marius finally asked. Courfeyrac looked up, he wasn’t supposed to talk about it, but he understood his friends’ worries. 

“He’s… recovering…” Courfeyrac said quietly, “He’s supposed to come back tomorrow, I think.”

“What about Combeferre, why isn’t he here either?” Marius knew he was being pushy but he was desperate. 

“Enjolras is staying with him right now… Marius… He doesn’t want me to talk about it.” Courfeyrac frowned. He wanted to put their minds at ease, but he wasn’t feeling so great himself.

“He didn’t want to talk to us about it!” Marius argued. He knew he’d gone too far when Courfeyrac snapped.

“HE DIDN’T EVEN TALK TO ME ABOUT IT!” Courfeyrac shouted. A few people looked over from their tables, but they kept quiet. It was well known that their group was going through some internal turmoil. Courfeyrac settled down a little, looking down, “I’m sorry… everybody… but… he never said anything to Ferre and I until we found him bleeding out in the locker room. And he still doesn’t want to talk about it. And I’m his friend. And I’m going to respect that.” He sniffled a little, sighing. “Sorry.”

“Hun… you don’t need to apologize.” Musichetta spoke up. “It’s true, unless Enj’s life is in danger again, we should respect his privacy. And yours is just the same Courf. You don’t have to say anything you don’t want to.”

Grantaire was walking up to the table when he saw Courfeyrac shouting. He turned around, leaving the lunchroom before he even sat down. Things had been tense lately. He’d been tense. He’d visited Enjolras once since he’d gotten back from the hospital, but he’d been warned to give him some space by Combeferre so he’d complied and was now waiting for the blond to return tomorrow. 

He went back to the locker room where he’d hung out with Enjolras so much in the past couple of months, sitting in the showers where they’d found him. He missed him. But tomorrow he’d be back.

…

Enjolras squeezed Grantaire’s hand a bit as they walked into the school building together. Enjolras took a deep breath, shaking a little. He wasn’t really ready to go back but he couldn’t afford to miss any more classes. 

“‘Taire?” He asked softly.

“Yeah?” Grantaire asked, looking over at Enjolras, a little worried. Enjolras was holding his hand really tight…

“No one knows… right? Just that I tried to… you know…” His gaze wandered to the ground.

“They don’t know. Just me, Ferre, and Courf. No one else.” He smiled a little, “You got this.” Grantaire gave Enjolras a peck on the nose watching as his boyfriend, oh yes, it felt so great now that he could finally say that, smiled back a little.

“Okay,” he nodded a little bit. 

Enjolras’s first class was with Bahorel and Feuilly in chemistry. The minute Grantaire let go of his hand and he walked in the room he was greeted by all eyes on him. He was a little early, so there were only about ten or so people in the room… it still didn’t make it any less uncomfortable though- his thoughts were interrupted as two sets of arms suddenly wrapped around him. He flinched, causing them both to retract, but still there, looking overjoyed was Bahorel and Feuilly.

“Enjolras! You’re back!” Bahorel grinned, “It’s good to see you again.”

“We missed you.” Feuilly said with a soft smile.

“I missed you guys too…” Enjolras smiled back. He still felt nervous, but that much was to be expected, wasn’t it?

Things didn’t start getting hard until lunch…

Enjolras gripped Grantaire’s hand like it was the only thing between him and falling off a cliff as they walked down the hall together, en route to the cafeteria.

“Hey, Enjolras… if you aren’t feeling okay…” Grantaire looked over to Enjolras. He was surprised to see the blond grinning.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I missed everybody… and besides… it’s not like it’s getting any easier.” He looked away. Grantaire swallowed. Enjolras really didn’t seem to be holding up that well… it was better than he probably would have… Enj was stronger… but still…

When he walked in everyone at the lunch table looked up, looking thrilled to have him back.

“Enjolras!” Courfeyrac got up with Combeferre, walking over to the blond and hugging him. He grinned.

“I’m glad you’re back. The table has been a lot less passionate without you.” Jehan smiled, brushing a wisp of auburn hair from his face. Bahorel let out a hearty laugh, slapping Feuilly on the back.

“He’s not lying! It has been much quieter, and I’m not sure that I like it!”

“You missed a lot,” Joly smiled, “Sit down, Bossuet and I will catch you up.”

Enjolras sat down, almost immediately feeling like he fit it once again. It was amazing how comfortable he felt, and no one was prying about he and Grantaire’s relationship either. He sat down with Grantaire beside him listening to Joly and Bossuet’s account of the past week. He leaned back against his boyfriend, smiling. All at once things seemed to settle back into place as if the whole beginning of the year had never happened.

Or so Enjolras thought. Everyone else’s minds were reeling trying to figure Enjolras out. They all knew better than to open their mouths though, able to sense that now was not the time. Well, all except one.

“What happened?” Everyone turned to Marius, almost everyone giving him a glare. Everyone except Enjolras who’d gone unusually pale. “I’m sorry, but we were all thinking it!” Marius tried to defend himself, “Why… why’d you just leave us like that?”

Enjolras swallowed, looking down at the table before Combeferre stood. “Marius.” He said in a snapping tone. The young man looked at him, immediately feeling guilty. “Mind your own fucking business.” Marius nodded, feeling worse when he heard Enjolras mutter a soft ‘sorry’ before excusing himself. He gave Grantaire’s sleeve a soft tug, prompting the artist to follow him out of the cafeteria. Grantaire only turned back to shoot Marius a glare, protectively taking his boyfriend’s arm.

“Wow.” Courfeyrac said, as if completely taken aback. “Ferre…” The taller teen nodded and the two excused themselves as well, presumably to go look for Enjolras.

Marius was left at the mercy of the rest of the Amis. Even Cosette looked upset. “I’m sorry guys… I just…”

“We aren’t the ones you need to apologize to.” Musichetta spoke up. Even Eponine nodded in agreement. “We all want to know what happened, but you’re being an idiot about it.” She crossed her arms and Bossuet put a supportive hand on her thigh. “You have no tact. Obviously Enjolras is upset about all of this and he needs some time to fall back into the swing of things before he’ll be comfortable taking with all of us as a group.”

“The best way to get him to talk is to try and get him alone.” Joly said, “I mean, from a psychological standpoint. With all of us around he probably feels really overwhelmed.” Musichetta nodded.

“Exactly.”

…

“Hey, hey, Enj…” Grantaire pulled his boyfriend out of his nervous pacing by taking his hands. “It’s okay.”

Enjolras looked back at Grantaire, his gaze softening. “Sorry- he- he caught me off guard is all. I should have expected that.” Enjolras said as firmly as he could. He was still shaken up.

“He was out of line.” Grantaire muttered.

“No,” Enjolras shook his head, “He was curious, I’m sure everyone is…” He smiled a little, “Anyways, since when has Marius ever been in-line?” He felt a little happier when Grantaire laughed. 

“You’re right. That kid has the social skills of a emu.” Grantaire squeezed Enjolras’ hands a little. Enjolras didn’t bother to question why he made that as his choice comparison as Grantaire lean in for a kiss. Enjolras leaned forward as well, a little bit surprised as Grantaire’s lips pressed against his cheek. He tried to hide his disappointment. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Enjolras nuzzled Grantaire a little.

“Ew, gross.” The two boys turned to see Courfeyrac approaching. Combeferre was behind him. “You two are too much.” He made a fake gagging noise. Enjolras rolled his eyes.

“You alright?” Combeferre asked him, frowning a little. 

“Yeah,” Enjolras nodded, “Yeah, I’m good.”

“Good!” Courfeyrac grinned, “Because Ferre and I wanted to invite you to this thing tomorrow…”

“You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.” Combeferre added quickly.

“Thing?” Enjolras asked, looking back at Grantaire, as if he might have an answer.

“A party. Ferre and I are going to this party at my friend Aaron’s house and it’s gonna be really fun and you should totally come with us. It’l get your mind off things. Let you let loose! Go wild!” Courfeyrac seemed enthralled with the idea. Enjolras had never been the type for parties.

“Your parents will be okay with this?” Enjolras asked, looking at Combeferre.

“...What they don’t know won’t hurt them.” Combeferre said, shrugging. Enjolras knew Combeferre had a rebellious side, but he’d always been so low-key about it he found himself surprised at the nonchalant tone.

“Enjolras,” Grantaire wasn’t used to being the voice of reason, but he felt the need to vocalize his concerns, “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“I think I’ll be fine.” Enjolras smiled at him, “Courf and Ferre will be there. How bad could it be?” 

...

Or at least, what’s that Enjolras had thought. Now that he was here he wasn’t enjoying this as much as he’d hoped. Combeferre had gotten plastered and Courfeyrac had his hands full babysitting him- well- he was tipsy too. It was like a ten year old watching a five year old. The house was crowded and loud and Enjolras just really wanted to leave, or at the very least find somewhere quieter.

He pushed past a couple making out in front of the staircase and ascended to the upper level. He was hot, tugging at the uncomfortable red mesh top Courfeyrac had borrowed him to wear over a black shirt with bold white text that red ‘FUCK THE POLICE’. He felt ridiculous, but none of it looked that out of place at the party, he was surprised to see. Enjolras weaved in through some people waiting to use the bathroom and turned the corner to escape, bumping into another guy who he recognized as someone on the wrestling team, or was it track?

“Shit, sorry.” Enjolras backed up, “I should have looked where I was going-”

“Hey, hey, don’t even worry about it man.” The other man reassured him. “You’re Julien, right? Julien Enjolras?”

“Yeah,” the blond laughed nervously, “I am. Sorry, I don’t recall your name.”

“Brandon.” The brunette supplied, “We had a speech class together last year. You were pretty good.”

Enjolras remembered him now. He’d always wrote him off as kind of a fuck boy, but he seemed nice enough now, “Oh yeah, I remember that.” He smiled a bit.

“What are you doing here? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you at one of these things before. Nice outfit by the way,” Brandon motioned to Enjolras’ clothing.

His cheeks burned a little, “Courfeyrac picked this out for me... I feel ridiculous.” He admitted. He didn’t know why he was trying to keep up a conversation with this guy. Maybe it was because he didn’t want to be alone at a party, but he also didn’t want to be around everyone else. It was too overwhelming.

“I think it looks pretty cute. Especially on you…” Brandon leaned his arm on the wall, smirking at Enjolras. He hadn’t expected this, freezing up a little.

“O-ohhh, heheheh… yeah… thanks…” he stumbled over his words.

“Almost as cute as you,” There was a hand on Enjolras’ shoulder briefly before it wandered down his side, a thumb hooking onto his belt loop. Enjolras froze up.

“Really I’m flattered but- but-” he wanted to say something but his words were caught in his throat as he tried to back up, Brandon pulling him closer.

“But what?” The jock leaned over him, breathing against his neck. Enjolras lost it when he felt a hand wander over his groin, pressing lightly. He pushed himself away at full force and bolted down the hall, not paying attention as he pushed past people, leaving a bewildered looking brunette sitting on the floor. “What the hell? You’re fucking nuts!” Brandon called after him.

Enjolras didn’t even hear him as he ran straight into Courfeyrac, tumbling forward. The inebriated man barely caught him, Enjolras’s face pressed into his chest.

“Jesus Christ-” Courfeyrac helped his friend up, feeling the tears soaking through his shirt. “Enjolras, are you okay?” He frowned as Enjolras lifted his head to look at Courf, tears streaming down his cheeks and a terrified expression on his face.

“He- he- just- I couldn’t- I pushed him-” He was incoherent and Courfeyrac took Enjolras’s hand.

“Shh, come on- let’s get out of the hall.” Courfeyrac lead Enjolras into a bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He was glad no one was in there. Enjolras was shaking bad enough as it was. He helped the blond to sit down on the bed, sitting down beside him. “What happened- slowly.”

Enjolras choked back a cry, “I freaked out…” He ran a trembling hand through his hair, “This guy- he- he was hitting on me and I couldn’t speak and then he touched- and-” He still couldn’t formulate his thoughts.

“Oh god, Enjolras.” Courfeyrac pulled his friend to his chest, soothingly rubbing his back, “I’m sorry- I’m sorry we left you alone.” He felt awful. He should have been watching Enjolras closer. Instead he’d gotten sidetracked by Combeferre.

Enjolras buried his face into Courfeyrac’s shoulder, crying. Courfeyrac swallowed, holding him, not knowing what else to do to comfort Enjolras. He wished he could be of more help.

…

The day after the party Enjolras had gone home with Grantaire to hang out for a little while. Courfeyrac had told him about what had happened the previous night and ever since them he’d been walking on eggshells around Enjolras. He’d been treating him like glass and Enjolras hated it, though he knew Grantaire was only trying to be considerate.

The two teens lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. When Enjolras cuddled against him, Grantaire stiffened. Enjolras’ heart sank. Right now all he wanted was affection… Still, he was silent, closing his eyes.

…

The Amis had been trying to coax Enjolras into giving any amount of information they could get out of him, individually. Unfortunately they had all failed, the blond was a master of evasion and they were all being too vague in an effort to avoid being as direct as Marius had been last week. Sadly, none of them had heard anything new from him and they were all starting to get worried. They had met without the knowledge of the trio and Grantaire and decided on all getting together to confront Enjolras. Jehan was the most reluctant, but he too wanted to know how to help Enjolras. This was the only option left.

They invited Enjolras to meet them up in the Musain, a cafe near school that they hung out in fairly often. Especially since the Amis took up enough space to use one of the private rooms in back. They hadn’t told Enjolras that his three closest friends wouldn’t be there. They only hoped he hadn’t said anything about it to them and just assumed they’d be coming. The remaining Amis sat around the back room waiting for Enjolras. When the blond finally arrived he seemed perplexed to see everyone in the room looking at him. They all looked like they had something to say. 

“Hey,” Enjolras said a little lamely, feeling rather nervous, “Where are the others?”

“We didn’t tell them… Enjolras, we’re worried about you.” Bahorel was the first to speak, his gruff voice filled with concern.

“You didn’t tell any of us that you weren’t okay…” Feuilly bit his lip. The whole room seemed to share his sorrowful tone.

“I’m- I’m better now.” Enjolras stumbled over his words. It was a new feeling for him. To be so lost and not know what to say.

“But you’re not,” Joly said, looking at Musichetta and Bossuet for support. “Enjolras… you tried to kill yourself. And you didn’t come to any one of us for help. We could’ve at least been there for you…”

“Really,” Enjolras’ chest felt tight. He didn’t want to talk about this. Not now, he didn’t- The room felt like it was spinning around him and he clutched the corner of one of the tables.

“Enjolras, what happened? Why won’t you talk to us?” Marius asked, standing up. It wasn’t in any sort of threatening manner, but the action caused Enjolras to nearly jump out of his skin. Marius froze. Everyone’s eyes were on the blond who stood by the doorway, his hand was shakily holding onto the edge of that table like it was his lifeline. 

“I- you’re right, heh…” Enjolras tried to swallow his fears.

“Enjolras, you don’t need to say anything. Why don’t you just sit down?” Jehan grew worried as he saw the signs that Enjolras was not alright. Everyone could see them now, but no one knew what to do. They’d pushed him too far.

“I’m sorry. I’ve been being r-really selfish…” Enjolras stuttered slightly, “I’ve had a really shitty first semester… My uncle came to live with my family right when school started up…”

Everyone in the room was silent, but Jehan looked ready to jump up and wrap Enjolras in a comforting hug the minute he needed to.

“I never told any of you this- no, no, I’ve never told _anyone_ this actually… but when I was twelve my uncle raped me.” Enjolras’ voice cracked as he admitted the fact out loud for the first time to anyone, “And that wasn’t the last time either. He did it again and again every year when he came to visit for Christmas.” Oh god, his cheeks were hot. Hot and wet- he was crying. The room was dead silent until Jehan broke it. Everyone looked as if they’d witnessed the brutal slaughter of an innocent right before their eyes.

“Enjolras,” Jehan got up carefully and slowly, approaching the blond, “You don’t have to do this. We shouldn’t have done this, I’m sorry. I’ll call Grantaire and-”

“No!” Enjolras shook his head a little too quickly, “No, I’m fine- it’s just- I couldn’t handle it when he was living with me. I felt like I couldn’t tell anyone. Not my parents, or anyone of authority… not even you guys… Because I- It’s just so pathetic. _I’m_ pathetic.” Enjolras was trembling violently, “I just wanted to pretend that I was strong to someone- but I’m not, I’m really not. I was so weak I couldn’t even push him away, I just took it-” He’d regressed into a semi detached state, rambling about his shortcomings as everyone began to look increasingly uncomfortable.

“Enj-”

“He wouldn’t listen to me!” Enjolras cried, “I couldn’t have stopped him if I tried! I’m not weak! I’m not!” He sunk to his knees, shaking and crying, his eyes wide and frantic, but fixed on the floor. He felt someone’s arms around him, and he heard noises around him, but the world was just an incoherent blur to him at that moment. He didn’t know for how long he was sitting there, hands clutching at his chest, begging for it to slow down as someone held him and soothingly rubbed his back, but he didn’t snap out of it until he heard Grantaire’s voice cutting through all of the numbing noises.

“Apollo, hey, Apollo, I’m right here.” His voice was deep and calming. Enjolras looked up at Grantaire, seeing the brunette’s hands extended out to him. Shakily, he reached up, taking them and slowly standing. Grantaire pressed Enjolras against him, wrapping his arms tightly around the trembling blond. He registered a few shocked faces that he passed, including that of an upset Combeferre, but he just wanted to escape, and his boyfriend was pulling him away rather quickly.

“I can’t believe you did that!” Combeferre spat, anger engulfing him. “Clearly he needed his space but you guys went ahead and pushed him anyways! And you went behind our backs to do it! Because you _knew_ , you _KNEW_ it was wrong!” The blond’s best friend shouted at the stunned Amis. None of them knew what they had been expecting, but it wasn’t this. Nothing like this.

“You ought to be ashamed of yourselves- he’s been trying to take this at his own pace. He feels guilty enough as it is- I just- I can’t even-” The teenager was fuming, “Don’t you dare ever try to pull something like that ever again!” The group looked ashamed, all staring at the ground. “Don’t you DARE.” Combeferre stormed out of the room. He couldn’t begin to understand how the group had gone behind their backs just to try and corner Enjolras.

…

Tensions between the two groups of friends were unbearably high for the next several days. Grantaire went so far as to sit at another table entirely, alone with Enjolras for the first two days. No one complained, assuming that Enjolras needed his space and Grantaire needed time to cool down. Combeferre and Courfeyrac sure did, but they didn’t take any time to, steeping in their anger at the main table. Everyone felt bad about it, but with Combeferre watching all of them like a hawk no one dared to approach Enjolras alone, letting him lay low with Grantaire.

…

“Hey,” Grantaire rubbed Enjolras’ back a little as they sat side by side on the bottom bunk of Combeferre’s bed. He was currently out with Courfeyrac working on a project and his parents had been surprisingly lax about allowing Grantaire to come over. “Are you okay? You’ve been pretty quiet…” 

Enjolras nodded a little bit, “...Yeah. I’m okay.” He leaned on Grantaire, sighing annoyedly when he felt Grantaire tense slightly. He was tired of Grantaire treating him as if he was about to break any moment if they made any sort of real contact. He didn’t blame him, but it was getting to be irritating.

“What’s wrong?” Grantaire asked, removing his hand from Enjolras’ back. He looked at his boyfriend’s far away expression, unable to read it. That was his Apollo alright. An expression of marble that no one could possibly understand but him.

“I just-” He huffed, “No, nevermind. It’s stupid. I’m being stupid.” Enjolras shook his head.

“Don’t say that, Enj. You can talk to me. I know it’s not easy but…”

“Grantaire…”

“I’m serious, you can tell me what’s the matter. You don’t have to, but you can tell me anything.” His expression was sincere as he looked at the blond, wanting to do anything to comfort him.

“I just feel like you’re walking on eggshells around me. I just want to be close to you.” He looked at Grantaire, blue eyes pleading for him to understand. He didn’t want to hurt his feelings, “I know I’m fucked up… but I still really like hugging you and kissing you, and I like your affection.” He sighed, “It’s different… than him.” He added, nervously clutching the edge of the bed. “I’m sorry, I know I’m being selfish.” He cringed internally as he awaited Grantaire’s response. He knew he was being selfish. Grantaire was only doing that because he was worried about Enjolras. Instead of a negative response, he received a hug. 

“I’m so sorry.” Grantaire apologized, burying his face into Enjolras’ neck. “I didn’t want to push you or anything…”

“It’s fine,” Enjolras blushed, “Really.”

“No, not it’s not.” Grantaire kissed him on the cheek. “It’s not okay, I should have just talked to you.” Enjolras giggled as Grantaire began to pepper him with kisses. “I love you, and I just want to show you. I was just afraid you wouldn't be okay with it. I should have just said something.” 

“Okay, okay,” Enjolras laughed, pushing Grantaire’s face off of his shoulder as he tried to shower the blond in kisses. “We both suck at communicating, stop apologizing, you’re making me feel bad. Just shut up and kiss me.” Enjolras pulled their faces together, kissing the brunette.

“God, I love you.” Grantaire mumbled between kisses.

“I love you too,” Enjolras nuzzled their noses together. 

…

Everything slowly returned to normal the following week and Enjolras and Grantaire returned to the main table. Combeferre seemed to have forgiven his friends, and Courfeyrac seemed satisfied with their guilt. The Amis didn’t bring any of the events up again, all trying their hardest to make Enjolras feel welcome again, like everything was normal. It wasn’t until Friday that everything went awry.

Enjolras walked out of the school building, intending to wait for Combeferre in the parking lot while he gathered up his things from his locker. He froze when he saw a familiar black car in the parking lot. He looked at it, swallowing as the driver made eye contact with him. It was his uncle. People were filtering out of the building at a pretty decent flow so Enjolras reasoned it was safe enough to approach.

He could feel himself shaking as he walked up to the car, and his uncle rolled down the passenger’s side window. “What are you doing here?”

“Julien…” The man let out a deep sigh, “I came to apologize for everything. I know you’ll never forgive me, but-”

“Why are you here, you wouldn’t risk getting in trouble with the police just to say sorry.” His tone was venomous, but he felt anything but confident. 

“You’re right… I just wanted to talk to you. I know it’s out of place, but could we just… take a drive and talk?” He looked defeated at the look Enjolras gave him.

“Why should I?” The blond asked defensively.

“Julien,” He took a deep breath, “I want to talk to you. Get inside the car...”

“No.” Enjolras took a step back as his uncle leaned forward, “Fuck off…” He felt himself starting to shake.

“Get in the car, or I’ll make sure everyone in your little school finds out about just how much of a slut you’ve been.” The man snapped. 

…

Grantaire saw Enjolras get in the car, and the car drive away. He practically tackled Bahorel when he saw who was driving the car.

“Bahorel! Bahorel we have to go, chase that car!”

Bahorel looked at Grantaire like he was crazy as he was climbing into his pickup truck, “What?”

“That was Enjolras- and his uncle!” Grantaire ran around the other side of the car, jumping in and slamming the car door behind him.

Bahorel didn’t need to be told twice and immediately pulled out of the parking lot and sped after the car. He wasn’t any more reckless than usual, and Enjolras’ uncle hardly seemed to notice anything other than a bad teen driver behind him.

The further they drove out onto the county roads without speaking, the more worried Enjolras began to get. They’d spent 15 minutes without exchanging so much as a word. Finally Enjolras spoke.

“Where are we going? Didn’t you want to tell me something?” It had taken every ounce of courage and restraint he had to not go into a full blown panic attack like last week. He was breathing particularly fast and his heart felt like it was going to explode.

“I don’t expect you to understand, Julien. But I love you and I’m not going to let them separate us.” His uncle kept his eyes fixed on the road, white knuckling the steering wheel.

“What?” Enjolras’ voice trembled. “What are you talking about?” He looked over at his uncle. “You can’t do that!” 

“We’re running away.” His uncle said firmly. “I’m going to take you away from that bastard, Grantaire and where no cops can find you.”

Enjolras felt like he was going to throw up. He knew it was stupid to think his uncle may have really only wanted to talk, even stupider after his threat, but he had held on to that hope during their drive. His eyes began to water and he looked out the window to distract him for a moment. Maybe if he could figure out where they were headed he could figure out how to get away later. Or, that's what he hoped. That was when his eyes rested upon the mirror.

He recognized the big truck behind them as Bahorel’s, and when he squinted he could make out the vaguely familiar shapes of him, and Grantaire. His heart soared, he had a chance now and he was going to take it.

“I'm not afraid of you anymore.”

Enjolras’ uncle looked over at the blond in the passenger’s seat. “What?” 

“I'm not afraid of you anymore.” Enjolras stated with a little more conviction. “I have friends who have my back and they're never going to let you get to me again!” 

His uncle looked surprised as the boy shouted at him, “Julien don’t talk like-” Suddenly the sound of the wind against their car on the highway assaulted his ears and he gasped, swerving as his nephew pushed open the door and threw himself out of the moving vehicle. “JULIEN!” 

Enjolras gasped as he fell out, tumbling into the ditch beside the road. He braced himself for the impact as his whole body hit the dirt, hard. Sharp pains stabbed through his body everywhere but he still felt the strangest sense of relief wash over him as he lie there in the ditch. He heard two cars screech to a stop before blacking out, too dizzy to keep his eyes open.

“JULIEN!” Enjolras’ uncle jumped out of his car, running toward the ditch. His pace quickened as he saw two more boys running out of the pickup truck from earlier, straight at him. He recognized them as Grantaire, and another of Enjolras’ friends from school. Unfortunately he was unprepared for the larger boy lunging at him and tackling him onto the pavement.

“You ASS!” Bahorel shouted in anger as he socked the man in the face, holding him up by the collar.

Grantaire changed course to the ditch when he saw Bahorel knock the guy's teeth out. He could handle him. The brunette practically tripped down the ditch. He collapsed to his knees beside his boyfriend who was looking pretty bad, sprawled out in the grass and dirt.

“Enjolras!” The blond’s eyes fluttered open as he heard Grantaire’s voice cut through the blackness. “Are you okay?!”

Enjolras groaned in response. He was pretty sure he'd broken _something_ and he felt god awful but he was more fine than he had been in months.

“Jesus Christ, you couldn't have waited till he stopped, could you?” Grantaire’s voice was choked with tears, “You're a fucking mess.” He mumbled as he fumbled for his phone to call for an ambulance. 

“M’fine…” Enjolras muttered. 

“You're an awful liar is what you are.” He didn't hear Enjolras’ soft laugh in response as he talked to the 911 operator. Finally he got off the phone and carefully moved to cradle Enjolras’ head in his lap, “Enjolras…”

“Hm?” The blond hummed, pretty sure he should be in a lot more pain than he was. Perhaps he'd just become numb to all of it with Grantaire there. Grantaire took all the pain away.

“I love you so much, and I promise he's never going to hurt you ever again.” Grantaire leaned down kissing his boyfriend’s dirty forehead. “You better be okay, got it?”

“...Got it.” Enjolras replied, his voice a soft murmur.

And he was… Mostly. The ambulance and the police had arrived shortly after and taken Enjolras back to the hospital, and his badly beaten up uncle back off to jail. This time there was no bail. Enjolras had suffered from a few broken bones and a minor concussion, but the doctors, and his friends, were relieved to say he was going to be absolutely fine. 

From that point on everything had gotten a little better, and with his friends at his side, Enjolras was sure they would only continue to improve. Although he was forever changed, he had the people that mattered most to him there to support him through it all.


End file.
